1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trunk able to position articles in the interior, particularly to one having a trunk body and a cover respectively provided with a soft air bag in the interior and an inflating apparatus for pumping air into the air bags to let them expand and fill up the space in the trunk. Thus, the inflated air bags can function to press and restrictedly position the articles in the trunk and also protect the articles in the trunk from being bumped and damaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As commonly known, a trunk is used for loading various kinds of articles therein, such as clothes, implements and materials, souvenir and the like, so that the articles can be transported or carried conveniently. However, the articles placed in the trunk may have different height, width and thickness; therefore, the articles in the trunk can hardly be kept orderly and fixed in position and as a result, the clothes in the trunk cannot be pressed and kept flat, likely to be wrinkled. In addition, the lining of a conventional trunk is provided with no protective members for preventing articles from being moved and bumped with each other, and hence the articles in the trunk are liable to be damaged if the trunk is held improperly, bumped up and down or forcefully pressed during a journey.